Battlestar Aegir's Series
Battlestar Leonidas (Series) are story set in an alternate universe of the new Battlestar Galactica Series (TNS). The story are writing by Allen Knott and include characters from Battlestar Hermes (The Wilky Bar Kid) and Battlestar Victorious (Wes Imlay). Volume One: A Storm on the Horizon had been reposted on FanFiction.net. Volume One: A Storm on the Horizon Release Date: Jan 15, 2011 Chapter One: Prologue Chapter Two: Admiral Arthur Wallace goes to visit an old friend, an Shannon "Ruth" Adama (D8). Shannon who is currently working for the Colonial Department of Research and Development and living in Oasis. Admiral Arthur attempt to recruit her for his military coup d'etat. Chapter Three: Admiral Hasdrubal and Admiral Corman has a conversion before Commander Timothy "Tim" Edward, arrive and then get promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. With the new rank, Rear Admiral Edward is given command of the Warstar Hades, the second Poseidon Class Warstar to be completed. He also get orders that send him on a patrol mission by Admiral Faraji Hasdrubal. Chapter Four: While taking on supplies for the patrol mission at Scorpia, Rear Admiral Edward met an MoI agent, Lieutenant Sofia Tina. Rear Admiral Edward learn that the patrol mission is a cover story for an recon mission to determined if an unknown contact is a Cylon Basestar. Chapter Five: Admiral Arthur visit several older friend, include Skyler 'Apollo' Adama (D8), Richard 'Starbuck' Bancroft (D8), Wekesa 'Boomer' Hiawatha (D8), Adam 'Jolly' Anders (D8) and their wives. Volume Two: Opening Volley Chapter 1: Rear Admiral Edward have a private conversion with Lieutenant Sofia Tina over his past relationship with Major Keene Barron. Chapter 2: Witht he patrol mission is going on, Admiral Arthur Wallace is at Picon Fleet Academy. Chapter 3: The Warstar Hades arrival at Malta Station with Lieutenant Tina and Rear Admiral Edward meeting with the station commander Major Barron. Chapter 4: A conversion between Lieutenant Tina and several pilots while playing traid in the rec room on E deck of the Warstar Hades. Chapter 5: Lieutenant Tina is reveal to be shown to a Cylon agent. Both Malta Station and the Warstar Hades are destroyed by the Cylon. Volume 3: Times Are Changing Chapter 1: Sofia debriefing the other human-looking Cylon on her mission. Also detail about the upcoming Cylon attack are reviewed. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Several Cylon dicussion that they don't wanted to attack the Twelve Colonise. Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Volume 4: The Calm before the Storm Chapter One: Admiral Arthur Wallace meets with The Triplets, who control the Ladies of Canceron. The Ladies are working with Arthur on his upcoming military coup d'etct. Also Galit Malka make her first appears in the Leonidas's Universe. Chapter Two: Volume 5: Zero Hour Coming Soon Voume 6: The Storm Coming Soon Characthers Admiral Arthur Wallace Shannon Adama Rear Admiral Timothy Edward Rear Admiral Scott Tolan Commander Artimes Bowman Cylon Characters Sofia Tina (Number Three) Category:Fan Series Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Dimension Eight